


History Always Repeats Itself

by CanaryWarrior



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sir Justin Adopts Rick, character deaths mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior
Summary: “Who’s that?” Rick curiously asked one day, pointing at one of photographs of the mysterious woman that stood on the mantle of the fireplace.“Her name was Danette Reilly.”
Relationships: Rick Tyler & Sir Justin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	History Always Repeats Itself

After Justin made Rick’s adoption official, they moved into Justin’s small but still spacious house. Justin’s mind seemed repaired enough after the ISA’s defeat, which everyone was glad for, not only for Justin, but for Rick, as they needed to prove that someone of sound mind was adopting him. Thankfully, it all worked out in the end and Rick was finally out of that toxic and abusive household.

When Rick entered the house for the first time, he noted the horse photos and decorations, a few swords and some matching armor, and photographs of a beautiful auburn-brown haired woman with hazel eyes that had flecks of gold in them. He didn’t ask Justin about her, as they were still adjusting to their new living arrangement. Rick figured he would ask about it one day when they both got more comfortable with living with each other. That, and Rick still had trouble trusting adults, even ones as good as Justin, Pat, and Barbara. 

After a while, Rick finally got the courage to inquire about the pretty woman from the photos scattered around the house.

“Who’s that?” Rick curiously asked one day, pointing at one of the photographs of the mysterious woman that stood on the mantle of the fireplace. He picked it up for a closer look. He regretted it when he saw Justin’s face fall. “Hey, it’s none of my business-”

“No, my boy, you deserve to know,” Justin said solemnly. He patted the seat next to him and Rick sat down. He took the photo in Rick’s hand. “Her name was Danette Reilly.”

“Beautiful name,” Rick said softly. “Who was she?”

“She was my wife. We met during a mission I did with the other soldiers. She was a superhero, went by the name Firebrand. She had fire powers,” Justin explained, smiling softy at the thought of Danette. She sassed him the first time she met him and had a personality that was as fiery as her abilities.

“What happened to her?”

“The Dragon slayed her in front of me,” Justin said sadly. Rick moved closer to his adoptive father and hugged him.

“I’m so sorry, Justin,” Rick said softly. He knew what it felt like to lose someone you loved, in his case it was both of his parents. At least Dragon King was dead, it was probably the one good thing Cindy Burman ever did.

Justin gazed at his love’s photograph, her smile brighter than the sun. He wished Danette was still here, she would’ve loved Rick so much. They could’ve been a family together. Justin had been so lost without her, without the memories of her for so long… At least Justin had those memories back.

At least he had Rick.

“Danette would’ve adored you, she had a unique interest in science. Her work was focused on volcanoes.”

Rick smiled. “She sounds amazing. I wish I got the chance to meet her.”

“Me too, my boy.” Justin’s expression turned serious. “I promise you, I will not allow Danette’s fate to happen to you.”

That took Rick by surprise. “Justin…”

“I mean it,” Justin said firmly. “You’re my son and I love you and I will always protect you.” Justin couldn’t bear it if he lost his son. He didn’t care if he had known Rick for a year, Justin still loved him as if he were his own.

Rick felt tears well up in his eyes. He didn’t expect Justin to say that. Hell, he didn’t expect any adult to say those words to him. He threw his arms around Justin in a tighter embrace. “I love you too, Justin. And I believe you.”

Rick knew that Justin meant every word, but in the end, it didn’t matter. The ISA still found Grundy and got him back under their control. They still sent Grundy after Rick as he was driving to collect some of the stuff he left at his old house. His yellow 1966 Mustang still hit a tree, the same tree that his parents were thrown into a decade ago. 

Justin still lost the only family he had left, the person he swore to protect. He lost his wife and then his son. 

History still repeated itself.


End file.
